The wish
by Randomnerdystories
Summary: Ruby is excited to vist her family but what happens when her friends and her family don't exactly see eye to eye? Ruby wishes something though that can ruin her relation ship with her friends and family. Hey be careful what you wish for...
1. Chapter 1

A RANDOM NERDY STORIES STORY

The Wish  
Written by Kate and Xiah  
Idea by the cast  
We don't own any ruby gloom characters Except for  
Mrs. Quickster, , ,Sapphire Gloom,Crystal.(created by cast and youthchild) remember some things are different for youthchild's story the history of gloomsville.  
Some of the chapters may include some mild language,some crude humor,and some action and adventure and some violence. Rated K+.  
Please enjoy.  
Thank You.

It was a dark Night. The stars were twinkling. The moon smiling. No seriously it smiles and I know it's WIERD ( 0.0) . Tomorrow was a big day for ruby. She could not wait one second more to see her sisters. All 3 were named after gems. Though they kinda understood why but not completely...ruby was too excited to sleep in her pink bed. She wanted to see her .right now! Turns out ruby's mom. Bought a huge house to live in. It was said it sparkled all day and ruby couldn't leave her friends so she invited them to come and be on there "BEST" behavior.. Here was there list.  
Don't touch anything!  
No Farting  
No burping  
No eating With your mouth open  
Wipe your mouth with a napkin not a sweater!  
No destroying the house  
No lighting the house on fire  
No flooding the house  
No loud music  
No spitting  
No kicking  
No playing around like a 5 year old.  
No jumping  
No jumping on the chandelier.  
Saying please and thank you. (Even if you don't want to!)  
No whistling  
No humming  
No pranks  
No stealing  
No bikes or unicycles  
No frowning  
No snacks before dinner  
Say hi back if someone says hi  
No toys in the the fish tank  
No chewing gum  
No screaming  
No band practices  
And NO AND WE MEAN HECK NO Breaking any of these rules! Thank you-ruby  
Everyone was upset with the list..including skullboy. Poe was relived.  
"Really ruby! THIS IS WHO WE ARE!" Said skullboy grimly

"And Frank can't survive a Weekend with no music." Said Len

"A whole weekend!? I need more music! Quick Len to the garage!" Screamed frank as he quickly went to the garage.

"Rules are rules. Deal with it! I WANT EVERYTHING TO BE PERFECTO! AND I MEAN PERFECTO" shouted ruby as she made sure the list was all right.

" I get you want to impress your family but we should stay. We can't handle all these rules family is too how should I say it? Fancy and probably stuck up! " said skullboy in a mean voice

"Wait wha..."said iris

"Are you- are you calling me stuck up!?" Said ruby as her eyes watered. She couldn't BELIVE skullboy said that about her family. If he said that about her family then he is calling her stuck up and fancy too. She was even more hurt cause she liked him and afraid he might not like her back.

"Not family." Skullboy grumbled.

"SKULLBOY!" Said misery all angry like

"Well... Still... I am part of that family so you are calling me stuck up and fancy! I'm just saying because they own gloomsville and..." Cried ruby.  
She was to disappointed to look at her friend. He accused her family!  
It seemed like something was bothering him. Like he was coming for an excuse not to come and he hasn't even met ruby's parents and her aunt. Was skull boy..nervous? Ruby soon headed towards the stairs and looked at her friends all knew what her future day would be . Frank and len playing too loud music. Booboo pranking. Misery destroying the house. Iris also destroying the house. Skullboy and his same routine. Scaredy being scared. And poe ..being poe.  
She has a LONNNNNG day ahead of her..and not a good one...

Everyone was ready. Soon they went to the train. It was a long trip so they went to the quickest way. Ruby was nervous and she was very nervous she even chewed her nails..skullboy felt guilty about the day before. He DIDENT mean what he said

WELCOME  
Said the sign in front of the huge sign.  
Yeah right..  
"Can I knock please!" Said iris

"Sure I guess"said ruby all upset..

The Beautiful door open and came 2 pretty magnificent girls. One had blue hair and the other had Black hair. Both with a pretty crown on there head and a cute dress...  
The blue one had a pony tail and a sapphire type of crown with a dark blue dress with little stars on it. The other looked very mature. She had crystals in her hair and she had a bun and a crown with crystals. She had a golden sparkly dress with pretty high heels..ruby kinda felt like skullboy was right.. The fancy part...  
"Ruby hi! Remember me sapphire?" Screamed sapphire in joy

Ruby quickly hugged sapphire and she was crying tears of joy.

"Hello little hello ruby's fellow friends. I'm crystal sparkle gloom" said Crystal In a calm and confident voice.

"Well welcome! Make yourself at home. In the mean time wait in the living room. We are gonna show ruby her room first and give her a better dress than this icky black dress! I mean who gave that to you? The garbage?" Said sapphire

Ruby turned to her friends. They were frowning. They gave her that dress and ruby made many more. Plus she loved the color black! :(

As everyone entered the living room they were all shocked. It was magnificent.

"Cool!" Screamed ruby's friends

"Ya cool..." Frowned ruby

"Ruby come on let's get you ready! Daddy and mommy are expecting you. So is aunt Quinn!" Said sapphire

"Yes. And let's get you prettier clothes" said crystal.

30 mins later ruby cake out in a beautiful dress.  
She wore a red glittery dress with a ruby jeweled crown. With a ruby necklace with gold earings and her hair all up.

"Isent she lovely!" Said Crystal  
"Ya I look..lovely..."said ruby.

Everyone just stared at ruby and were shocked.. They never really saw ruby in big  
Dresses.  
"You aren't like this like permanent right?" Said iris

"I don't think so." Said ruby

"Well misery and iris come! We will give you dresses! The guys will have to wear what they wear. Hopefully they wore something nice " said sapphire

Skullboy just looked at ruby in the eye and his face told her. Told you so.  
Ruby just said with her face. Stop it!

Soon it was time for supper and She saw her parents. And her aunt of course

"Dad! Mom!" Ruby said happily  
She hugged them right away. But for some reason ruby's dad was disappointed with one of the boys... It was skullboy.  
"Umm ruby. Who is he?" Said Ruby's dad.

"My friend?" Said ruby all puzzled

"You sure? He looks like a stranger" said her dad

"James! be nice to our guests!"

Skullboy just looked at himself and at ruby's family. And at the rest if the gang. They were dressed up and he wasn't. He DIDENT EXEPT ruby's family to be like this but they are the founders of the town so he couldn't really do anything.

"Well nice to meet you guys. I'm ruby's aunt . But you all can call me Quinn."

"Umm miss do you like rock bands? " asked frank

Ruby wanted to slap her forehead. Her aunt only likes classical music!

" what's "ROCK" like what is it?" Said Quinn

After a long talk about rock...

"So that's the history!" Said frank and len

"Oh..I don't like rock..I like classical music." Said Quinn

Soon ruby went to her room..she sighed... She looked at the night sky.. She soon saw a shooting star and ruby wished for something...  
"I wish my friends would get along with my family"  
The star soon glowed... And with that ruby and everyone else suddenly fell asleep...  
To be continuted.

You like? Wanna read more? Follow us!  
Wanna say something? Write us a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**THE WISH**

The wish

Chapter 2

Chapter written by: Kate and Zoey

Idea by the cast

We don't own any ruby gloom characters Except for

Mrs. Quickster, , ,Sapphire Gloom,Crystal,and Star (created by cast and youthchild) remember some things are different for youthchild's story the history of gloomsville.

Some of the chapters may include some mild language,some crude humor,and some action and adventure and some violence. Rated K+.

Please enjoy.

Thank You.

It was morning and ruby soon woke up..

"Oww.." Said ruby as she woke up.

"What happened?"

Ruby decided to go to everyone else's room but they were gone..she soon went straight to the vintage looking kitchen and saw a well written note.

'Dear Ruby, Sorry but we all decided to go to the 'TEASWEET' restaurant for some tea and Some croissants. Hope you don't mind. We left you some buttermilk pancakes with some Chocolate milk..they should be at the table..oh wait nevermind your father ate them..make your own breakfast if you can dear. SMOOCHES!

Sincerely,

Your Mother.'

"Doom..don't you find it WIERD they did not invite me..nor did they wake me up..huh..I kinda feel..left out..I hope they aren't causing any trouble.."

Ruby soon sighed..she soon made some chocolate chip cookies and slowly bit them..she felt miserable. She knows how misery feels now..she soon washed her dishes and waited for them to come back at the patio. They did not come back

Until like 9:30

"YES I KNOW! It is very excellent! I wished the play was longer than 12 hours!" Said Skullboy

"Yes..and the men were dashing as well.." Said Crystal

"Crystal you made me laugh!" Said sapphire

"Well Crystal is a women now..well almost..she will be 18 In 2 years.." Said ruby's mother

"Well I had much fun." Said aunt Quinn

"We should invite ruby next time though.." Said iris.

They all thought and said

"Nah." And they all laughed as they entered the house.

Ruby was in her chair and she turned it around.

"Hi. Nice to join me now!"

"Oh ruby sorry for being late we just had t-"

"FUN!? you had fun! WHY DID you not wake me up!? NOT EVEN A PEEP OR CALL FROM YOU! I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

"RUBY! Manners!"

"MESSED UP!"

Ruby soon cried to her room and locked the door..she wanted to scream at them and cry..she was both FURIOUS AND SAD. She just sat beside the door and cried..

Ruby soon looked out her balcony and cried..soon something pop out of no where.

"AHH!"

Ruby saw a girl with Bright white skin with Dark blue hair with sparkles on it...woth a Dark blue dress.

"Oh sorry dear."

"Who are you?"

"Umm..I'm Star."

"Star?"

"Ya that's my name."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well..you seem upset. Don't you like your wish?"

"Wha- WHAT WISH!?"

"Don't you remember dear? The wish you said last night.

Soon ruby had a flash back..

"I wish my friends would get along with my family"

Soon ruby realized why she mysteriously fell asleep..

"Can you take the wish back?"

"I'm sorry to say Ruby Gemstone Gloom but..your stuck with what you got..only you can break the wish..I only make it happen.."

"WAIT HOW DO I BREAK THE WISH!?"

But the mysterious girl disappeared into the darkness.

Ruby did not know what to do..how can she break it?

to be continued..

Chapter 3 coming soon..

What do you think ruby should do next?

Write a review and We will try to make that happen.


End file.
